Satisfaction
by Aerilon452
Summary: Kathryn and Chakotay have had enough. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE.


Summary: Chakotay and Kathryn are putting her couch to use.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Star Trek Voyager.

Rating: M

Pairing Janeway and Chakotay

SATISFACTION:

Right now, Chakotay couldn't imagine how he had gotten to this point in the evening. At first he and Kathryn were talking, laughing, teasing, and smiling like they used to. It was comfortable, familiar, and more than little welcome to help alleviate the tension between them. In fact it had been she who suggested dinner. He had accepted before he could think twice. Chakotay had been desperate to reclaim his friend, to reclaim the woman who managed to make his day better with one of her lop sided grins. In hind sight he could have seen them ending up right where they were from the subtle hints Kathryn had been dropping all evening. At this very moment Chakotay was on the couch, Kathryn was in his lap, and her lips were sealed to his. He hand his hands on her hips, her hands were clenched in the short hair at the back of his head anchoring them together. His body rose to pleasures higher than he had with any other woman. Kathryn was different, she was fire, she was his air, and she was the one who could claim to own his heart.

Kathryn knew she had to take what was hers before it was too late between them. Every day they drifted apart, everyday more and more of his smile dimmed towards her. It was killing her. Many nights had gone by where she had imagined the feel of him, the taste of his lips. In this moment her imagination had been sorely lacking. Chakotay tasted like life, like renewed hope that they would someday find a way home. Kathryn had taken his hand, her courage gathered, pushed him down, straddled his lap, and finally taken what she had wanted. She kissed him like she needed to breathe. Their lips fused together, their tongues danced, and their hands roamed. Kathryn felt his chest through his uniform, down to his waist, and then back up where her right hand felt the wild beat of his heart. Each thundering beat against her palm set the tone for the kiss, faster and faster her tongue pumped into his mouth. This had been boiling for weeks, since he had given her the veiled ultimatum. Chakotay knew how to speak to her without words. This time, she was the one calling the sensual shots. Breaking the kiss, Kathryn stared at Chakotay letting him feel just exactly which direction her hand was going.

Chakotay let his head fall back, his eyes rolling back in his head and his fingers digging into her thighs. Her hand slid into the waist band of his uniform pants gripping him with intent. He gasped when she drew her hand up slowly. "Kathryn…" Chakotay moaned when her thumb rubbed over the tip of him. She rubbed circles over him driving him to the height of desire. He hungered to pick her up, carry her to the bed beyond, and show her just how well her Angry Warrior could make her body spasm from ecstasy. Right now, Kathryn had him enjoying the touch of her hand like fire on his skin. "Oh… sweet… spirits." Kathryn run her hand down forcing his head back while a moan filled the silence of the Captain's Cabin. She didn't stop. Up and down her hand moved until his hips finally were not able to resist moving with her. If her hand was this good, he could only imagine how it would be to take between her thighs. The pleasure would be beyond compare. Chakotay could feel his release coming. It was soon and yet not too soon. His body had desired her touch for far too long. Kathryn sensed his sensual end and moved her hand faster in response to it. Chakotay sat up, his arms tightening around her waist, and a strangled cry falling freely from his lips. His breathing grew ragged. "Oh Kathryn…." He moaned touching his forehead to her chin. She wrung every ounce of pleasure from him that she could. He was more than happy to let her have him.

Kathryn freed her hand from inside of his pants bringing her arms around his shoulders. He was quaking in the aftermath of his release. She had expected him to recover as quickly as he did, but he took her to the couch and slipped down between her knees. "Chakotay…." Kathryn gasped out, but he shook her head trying to stem the flow of her words. She couldn't take him inside her, not until they got home, but there were other ways to love. As long as he was satisfied, she could go without. She cupped his face, getting him to look at her, "You don't have to do this." Kathryn caressed his flushed cheeks. Just knowing that he felt pleasure was enough for her. She wanted to do this for him to show how much she loved him. "As long as you're happy."

Chakotay smiled wickedly at her, "I want you to be dizzy with pleasure the same way you made me." He purred pulling her standard issued boots from her feet and then he was back on the couch next to her, but he wouldn't remain there. Chakotay moved to the other side motioning Kathryn to come to him. For a moment she was unsure, but then she moved to him. Before she could settle, he took her, pulling her back against his chest. She was breathing hard, just as hard as he was. His hands were hungry to touch her, to feel her skin. Chakotay took her blue tank top from her pants and pulled it up to reveal a red lace bra beneath. "Ooh, Kathryn, for me?" He angled his head, kissing her pulse point. She chuckled darkly digging her nails into his thighs. Chakotay cupped her through the bra, slowly sliding his hands to the clasp resting in the valley of her breasts; which he would admit to staring at whenever he could.

Kathryn's body was trembling from the feel of his hands alone. The bra gave way spilling her breasts into his hands once more, but it didn't stop there. Chakotay used his thumb and index finger to pinch and tweak her nipples into hardened peaks, Kathryn arched her back, using his hard boxer thighs for leverage, and nipped his hard jaw. As much attention as she wanted paid to her mounds, she wanted his hand in another place, but she would let him set the pace. As if he could read her mind, his left hand slid down her quivering abdomen, down beneath her waist band. His middle finger speared between her nether lips sending shocks radiating out from the bundle of nerves. "Oh, gods…" She moaned, her thighs tightening on his hand holding him in place. That wouldn't keep him still. Chakotay stroked her, slowly at first.

Chakotay kept his middle finger stroking Kathryn while his right hand continued to massage her breast and his lips kissing her pulse point over and over. It was music to his ears to listen to her moan in pleasure, knowing that he was the cause. Chakotay kept working her little knot of nerves until she was dripping wet with desire. Again his finger stroked her, coming to a stop at her entrance. She gasped, arched her back, and moved her hips entreating him to enter her, to finish what she had started. Using the slickness, he pushed into her, easily, and she tightened on him. He could tell that she was close to coming. Too soon, and yet not soon enough. Chakotay thrust into her over and over, her inner muscles clamping down on him, trying to hold him to her. This spurred him to thrust harder with each stroke. Once. Twice. Three times. Kathryn's hips tightened on his hand, holding him in place, her back arched, and her teeth sank into the side of his neck stifling her cries of release. Chakotay hissed in pain and in pleasure.

Kathryn quivered, like Chakotay had, in the aftermath of her release by his hand. Her body was loose, languid, and sated; for now. She took her teeth from his neck seeing the mark she had left behind. She marked him as belonging to her. If her voice wasn't so shaky she would have apologized. In his face she could still see pleasure playing out, not a hint of anger. "Oh…. My…" Kathryn shook her head laughing lightly. "That was… wow…" She knocked her forehead lightly against his jaw. Chakotay went to remove his hand, but she tightened her thighs again to keep him there for a moment longer. "I want to memorize this feeling… to replay it tomorrow on the bridge while you sit next to me." Kathryn teased and Chakotay stroked her quickly making her gas in sudden pleasure.

"What brought this night of… desire… about?" Chakotay asked playfully, not that he minded. Kathryn kissing him, taking him in her hand and bringing him to release. He wanted to know why it happened now. His heart had been shutting down in regards to her, they were fighting more and more; he was losing faith in them. Then this happened. Chakotay was in love with her all over again. Until this moment he had felt they were out of sync, losing touch with each other, and that was killing him.

Kathryn reluctantly pulled his hand from her pants and turned to face him. She went to her knees between his thighs, letting her bra fall from her, and she cupped his face. "I guess..." Shaking her head, Kathryn tried to find the words, "We've been fighting, more than we ever have, and I could sense you pulling away from me." Kathryn started there. "You have all the right in the world to be mad at me for the things I've done, but the thought of losing you," She stopped talking to take a breath. "I can survive the Borg, this gods forsaken quadrant, but losing you…" Kathryn shook her head. "That alone will kill me."

"Oh, Kathryn," Chakotay brought his hands to her hips. "I didn't know what to do." He admitted. "You seemed to be falling further and further into the darkness of you mind, and I didn't know how to help you." For months they had been at each other's throat in private, snarling and snapping. Chakotay had never been sure as to why they were fighting. It started shortly after the Equinox crossed their path. Kathryn was someone he hadn't known she could be.

"I didn't know how to help myself." Kathryn let a tear fall free. "Are we…" Should she dare ask? She wanted them to move beyond the tension, the anger, and the hurt that had been there for months.

"We're perfect." Chakotay answered. "This has been boiling for a long while Kathryn. You and me. We belong together, we always have." Everything he had been feeling just melted away. He wasn't sure when it faded, but he was happy that it was gone.

"I know we do," Kathryn smiled, "But I can't take you to bed." She said. "I want you to share my bed on Earth. I want to take you between my thighs while our night sky is above our heads." Chakotay didn't argue. He just smiled at her and brought her down for a kiss.

"I can wait." Chakotay mumbled when he broke this kiss. "We both know I've waited long enough for this." He joked squeezing her thighs. "Don't make me go back to my quarters." He begged kissing the underside of her chin.

Kathryn smiled lightly, "There is no way I am sleeping alone, not after this." On shaky legs she got up and pulled Chakotay with her to go to her bedroom where they stripped down to sleep naked in one another's arm.

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

**THE BRIDGE**

Kathryn sat in her command seat trying to hard not to moan in response to her mind replaying the events of last night, events of the morning, or even what happened in the sonic shower. This morning she learned that he had a very talented tongue to go along with skilled fingers. The thought of his tongue sent a shot of pure lust through her. She nearly moaned. Kathryn looked to her left where Chakotay sat. He had his left hand resting lightly on his thigh with his middle finger moving back and forth mimicking what he had done to her on her couch last night. It was getting hard to sit next to him. Kathryn shifted draping her right leg over her left sending a jolt through her. She moved under the guise to carry on a conversation with her First Officer. It was then she caught sight of the teeth marks she left in the side of his neck. They were barely visible above the collar. She tried not grinning.

Chakotay was trying to breathe calmly through the phantom feeling of Kathryn's hand stroking him. It had been one sensual filled night and morning. Their hunger seemed to have cooled to a simmer, but they still were far from satiated for the other. Kathryn moved to face him like they always did when they spoke to each other on the bridge. Chakotay mirrored her, only his left leg over his right. "So, Captain," He started to say, "How did you sleep last night?" Chakotay teased quietly. Kathryn's cheeks turned a light shade of crimson when she smiled. "I know I slept like I haven't in years."

"Oh really?" Kathryn teased back, "And what made last night so special?" She asked leaning a little closer. Chakotay winked at her, "My night was…" Kathryn chuckled and arched her brow, "Interesting." Her body took that moment to replay the feeling of his finger spearing into her. Kathryn clenched her fist and but her bottom lip to keep from crying out. Chakotay just smiled. Now her mind shifted to thoughts of them in her Ready Room, him pinning her to the desk once more using his hands on her. The sacred Captain's Office couldn't be defiled in such a way, not with Tuvok so close and his annoyingly acute hearing.

"Captain, would you care to join me for lunch?" Chakotay asked desperate to get her out of that share in his arms again. "I hear Neelix is serving up a particularly rare delicacy from his home." He tempted hoping she would catch the glint in his eyes, the hunger lacing his words. His lips ached to have hers again. His body needed to be pressed tightly to her. Even though they could not share a bed yet, there were still other ways to love another; other physical forms of pleasure. As long as Kathryn kept cementing their relationship he could wait for the final physical act of joining their bodies together.

"Will there be more coffee in it for me?" Kathryn asked giving him one of her lopsided grins she knew he loved so much. Over the years they had been close, they had perfected the art of nonverbal communication. One look told her all she needed to know. He needed her body against his, the taste of her on his lips and tongue; just as she needed him. "If there's coffee, you know I'll be there." She laughed lightly eyeing his left hand and what it could do to her.

"We can't have you without coffee, now can we? You beat the Borg with it." Chakotay stood up from his command chair, his mind not on food. "Shall we?" Since that he been seen doing this before, Chakotay offered Kathryn his arm. She smiled broadly at him standing from the Captain's chair and linked her arm with his. He felt the heat of her instantly. Now he knew why they couldn't be together before they were ready. This fire, it would burn them alive. Before their hunger would have been insatiable. Now, they had practice controlling it. Chakotay could have Kathryn on his arm and curb the urge he had to lead her to her Ready Room so he could ravish her mouth.

Kathryn smiled as she and Chakotay walked to the turbo lift trying not to notice the stares they were gaining from their crew on the bridge. The tension on the bridge had dialed down to a normal level since coming to the Delta Quadrant. It was nice to see the crew at ease now that she and Chakotay were once more in sync. Kathryn always knew that when they were on edge, the crew felt it and responded to it. Now, the ship was back to normal. The doors as the turbo lift closed and instantly Chakotay had her up against the wall, his hard thigh between her legs, and his lips fused to hers.

Chakotay held her close as she rocked against his thigh. Her lips were an addiction, one he had to feed steadily. He slipped his hands over her waist, down her hips, to grasp the back of her thighs so he could lift her closer. Kathryn draped her arms over his shoulder, her fingers tangling in his hair holding him. He broke the kiss, gasping, "We can skip lunch if you want." He burned to have her, to have her in the throes of passion once more.

Kathryn kissed his forehead, "How is it you read my mind?" She chuckled darkly. "We can't do that though." She lamented keeping her arms around him, her fingers gripping his ravens wing black hair. This love she had for him was all consuming, powerful, and invigorating. Kathryn had always wanted a love like that. She wanted to be consumed. When she had been with Mark, she thought she had that, but then Chakotay stood in front of her, powerful and dominating. She had been instantly attracted. Then, as they worked together, she saw the soft side of him, the side she loved even more.

Chakotay knew Kathryn was right. He reluctantly set her down, lustfully caressing her hips before stepping back. "For tonight," Chakotay whispered close to her ear, "Share my bed." It was a demand veiled in a sensual purr. Kathryn kissed him on the cheek giving him her answer, along with a few more things that she would do to him. "You wicked woman." Chakotay growled moments before the lift doors opened so they could have lunch. With one kiss she had set his heart free of all the pain, the anger, and the despair he had been carrying.


End file.
